


Oh Little Boy

by jellyfishdream



Category: Monsta X (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Dongho, Alpha Kanh Dongho | Baekho, Alpha Kim Sameul | Punch, Alpha Samuel - Freeform, An actual Harem in progress, Anyways, Awkward Dongho, Flustered Daehwi, I havent updated in months, I lived bitch, I need a...Pick Me up, Its 2:56am, Ive read so many A/B/O but i never wrote a good one, M/M, MONSTA X IS HERE YOU GUYS, MORE SAMUEL INTERACTION, Mama Woojin here to bring the pain, More Monsta X, No Smut, Omega Daehwi, Omega Lee Daehwi, UPDATE: ITS A HAREM, Why am I doing this?, enjoy, i figured out how to do the | thing!, im exhausted, im so sorry, it tiny, watch out Daehwi awkward times are coming, why am i even doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream
Summary: Lee Daehwi overthinks things, from his choice in wardrobe to potential diss-tracks. Yeah Right.Imagine his shock, when two very charming men request his courtship. What the fuck?[wow im using such high vocab that shouldve been used in the actual fic]In Which Dongo and Samuel have similar taste.And so does the rest of the world, apparently.





	1. Donghoe Is An Awkward Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it is I! The person who wants to start so many things without ever completing them. Except for Retail Worker though thats mah baby. Just like this one right here. Ive read countless{?} A/B/O fics but i havent ever tried to write one myself so here i am, stepping out of my comfort zone to give this a shot becuase the idea would not leave me alone. I had this idea that Daehwi would look so cute flustered. And that i think Dongho is more than a sexy bandit, he can be awkward.  
> Also Samuel, my baby i cannot believe Mnet did that to you. At least he'll be dropping smth soon.
> 
> Before i go: Mnet can suck it.
> 
> alright now you can enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi tends to overthink things
> 
> Constantly.
> 
> He's too loud, takes up too much screentime. And just wants to make his dreams cometrue.
> 
> At least, he thinks he's a bother.
> 
> Thats why no one would ever be interested in him
> 
> Boy was he wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

For Daehwi, relationships are interesting. They have more ups than they're downs. From endless cuddles to classy dates, Daehwi loves it all. Except for the fights, mostly from the pressure of holding your future so close to you.  

 

Slamming down chairs and slamming doors. He can name it all.  Spending countless nights alone with his thoughts, despite being surrounded by his dormmates. But there is just this gaping hole in his heart, its so empty.  

 

Somehow, Daehwi is filling that void, one step at a time. Even if it takes his entire lifespan, he'll do it. He can do anything as long as he has those two on his side.  

 

He has them and they have him. It's funny, they make up the produce 101 triangle. Like a love triangle? But its connected on all sides.  

 

* * *

 

 

How did this happen. How the hell did any of this even take place? Who allowed for this mess. It was probably Seongwoo if he thinks about it.  

  

This problem, more like a blessing. But still. How the fuck. 

  

Ok so, Daehwi is in trouble. For no reason too. All he did was show up to practice and suddenly he has all these _problems_.  

  

If any other omega where in his shoes, they'd be the happiest.  But him? He’s stressing. 

  

Daehwi is being courted by two of the _most_ _extra_ alphas.  

  

Those alphas being both Kim Samuel _and_ Kang Dongho.  

 

How the _fuck?_  

 

* * *

 

 

His day began normal as ever, except for the fact that they had to _run_ to the next assignment. He was not happy about that. Daehwi makes sure to take his time in making himself presentable, but now is hair looks like a mushroom! Like an rubber ball, Daehwi bounced through the Produce 101 studios, sure his hair is a penthouse for birds. But he won't let that ruin his day! 

 

For Daehwi, he was doing great. They went through practices like usual, with the constants squeaks of shoes gliding among the wooden floors, and the colliding songs from different groups. He was surprisingly used to this. Actually, it shouldn’t be a surprise considering its hundreds of trainees in one sitting.   

  

Chilling out with the "gang" composing of Guanlin, Woojin, and the wonderful Daniel. There is more to the group, its just that they were lazying around during an extremely rare break. 

 

Things were speeding by as useful, and a conversation began. Dulling out the wholesome discussion, Daehwi wanted to live in his thoughts for a bit.  

 

If he makes it to debut, what happens after? And even past that? Would he find a way to settle, or have kids? Or would he die alone, with just thoughts for company. What if he doesn’t make it to debut, fails his company, failed to achieve his dreams?! 

 

Daehwi quickly brings his hand to his fluffy cheeks, and slaps himself. He needs to end this thoughts before they get out of hand.  

With a resonating  _smack,_ Daehwi was shifted back to reality. And to the eyes of his confused friends.  

 

"Hey, you alright over there?" Woojin asked, throwing a glance or two at Daehwi.  

 

"I'm tired, that's all!" Daehwi stated,  

  

"Aren't we all..."  Seongwoo adds.

 

"Good point." 

 

"Anyways, Daehwi, what are your plans for the future?" Daniel asks, with a innocent smile on his _beautiful_  face. Honestly he can do nothing wrong, he's just so squishy? 

 

"Umm? Debut?" Daehwi shuffles out his words, god why him. 

 

"Jeez, can't you think of anything else? Marriage? Kids?" Woojin questioned, starting Daehwi to death. That stare changed into a cheeky look. 

 

"What about an _Alpha?_ Hmm?" He pushes further. 

 

"I cant hear you! Pick Me Pick ME-" Daehwi shouts, gaining some attention from other groups. But he doesn’t notice this since he's too busy covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Daehwi resembles a little Shibe, squishing his cheeks out.  

 

An unanimous  _aww_  rings throughout the room, in some sort of telepathic method. 

 

"But seriously though, what are you going to do, if you don't make it?" Guanlin asks. 

 

"Die. Curl up into a ball and cry." "Fight Mnet" Daehwi and Woojin answer simultaneously. 

 

"Same, and Woojin you'd lose." Seongwoo effortlessly includes. 

 

"Wow thanks for nothing." 

 

"Anytime, I'll be here all week"

 

A whistle interrupts the conversation. Time to get back to work. More like manual labor. Oh well.

 

* * *

 

 

 

So how did he get here you may ask? No clue.  

 

After that crap discussion, Daehwi barely made survivied. He really feels that someone has been watching him during the practice too. It's probably him being superstitious, considering that this is a reality/survival "show". He must really be tired then. 

 

Walking among the dorms, Daehwi felt, strange. Like stranger things, type strange. That isn't a good way to describe things. He should just go to his dorm, and sleep like a dead body.  

 

Mmmm, Sleep. You know what would also be great? Food. God he needs some food. But also sleep? Daehwi was to busy with the internal "Food vs Sleep"- battle he was having to notice someone sneaking behind him.  

 

The guy just stood there, awkwardly as Daehwi still wasn’t back from Earth.  

 

"Hey, Daehwi."Dongho says. 

 

 His deep voice ringing in Daehwi's ears, and suddenly he's having war flashbacks to the evaluations. Dongho walking into the room, bringing such power with him. Upholding a _terrifying_  aura that just screams strong. He could crush Daehwi in mere seconds.  

 

 _Cough-_  the arm wrestling match.  

 

Daehwi turns around at break-neck speed. And now he's flustered. Infront of his potential killer, fantastic. Expecting immediate doom, he braces for impact.  

 

And what he sees isn't what he braced for.  

 

 

Despite how tall Dongho is, even from down here Daehwi can see how- flustered he is? Why? 

 

Dongho simply stares at Daehwi, making him _slightly_  uncomfortable. Just a bit. 

 

"Dongho? Do you need something?"  

 

"These are for you." He says.  

 

And I shit you not, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. What. The. Fuck.  

 

"U-uh?!" Daehwi intelligently replies, with a tomato-red face. He just looks at Dongho. But inside, his Food vs Sleep battle is put on hold, because there is no way that this is real?! It must be, since those flowers are still in front of him. He should really take those.  

 

Daehwi takes the bouquet, puffing out his cheeks in the process. With a small and stuttered "Thank you" he holds the flowers close to his chest. He wants to leave, this is just too awkward! Maybe running would work? Then again. Dongho is a muscular demon.  

 

 

 

"I, would like to..court you." Dongho huffs out. He has to lean a little to reach an even height with Daehwi.  

 

 

 _What._  

 

 

Oh god, the flowers were an offering. And he accepted. Dongho gave him flowers. He wants to court me?! Who am I. This isn't real, I must be passed out in one of the practice rooms because they're no possible choices for him to escape this situation.  

Daehwi's mouth acts before his brain can even comprehend the mess that lays before him.  

 

"I'll take your offer into consideration."  

 

 _Mouth what the fuck, we didn’t agree on this!_  

 

"Thank you, I hope you can keep me in your thoughts." Dongho suavely replies, taking hold of Daehwi's right hand.  

 

 _What's he doing now?!_  

 

And plants a small kiss onto his hand. Dongho settles back to his full height, towering over the small babt cheeked boy once again. He gives Daehwi one last look before he goes on his way. Leaving Daehwi alone with his thoughts. _Again._  

 

 

 

"What the hell?!" Daehwi shouts.  

 

It’s just him, standing in the hallway with an extravagant bouquet of flowers in one hand, and clutching his heart in the other. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unknown to Daehwi, there was _another_  person watching him from affair. None other than Brave's Kim Samuel. Im pretty sure that he witnessed Dongho's little confession.  

 

He leans back on a wall, striking a "cool guy" pose. In his hands is a small, red velvet, [ha] little box. Topped with a big red ribbon. He opens the box, revealing a shimmering necklace. Pulling it from the box, he takes time to observe it. Simple but stunning, in some way that is Daehwi.  

 

On the silver chain, is a bright blue gemstone. Even if a small amount of light reaches it, the pendant will shine brightly. 

 

 _Just like_ _Daehwi_  

 

Samuel looks back to the scene near him, taking notice of how flustered Daehwi looks. Puffing his cheeks out, he really looks like a baby duck. But his focus changes as he sees Dongho's offer getting accepted. Taking one last look, he reverts back to the box in his hands.  

 

"Looks like Im going to have to step up my game." 

 

 

  

 


	2. Sewoon? You Mean Seaweed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daehwi felt Terrible."
> 
> \----  
> "M-my food..." Daehwi stutters, looking at the crime scene.
> 
> [In Which, Chaos Happens]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO 
> 
> I KILLED THE ROACH FROM THE TAGS IM SO HAPPY ITS GOONNEEE
> 
> I really wanted to write more for this fic and got carried away with almost 3k
> 
> my fingers buuurnn.

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi is struggling.  

 

Laying on his bunk bed, he looks at the ceiling. More like those strange and puffy white stuff on the ceiling. I think it's called ceiling popcorn. Well, the ceiling popcorn begins to swirl and form images, like a movie right before his eyes. He must be sick.    

This feels like it could be from Kubo and The Two Strings, but instead of pieces of paper, it’s the ceiling that’s transforming into figures.  

He sees himself and Dongho, holding hands. It seems like "Imagine Daehwi" and "Imagine Dongho" are having a great time together, seeing as they seem happy. Damn, Imagine Daehwi is doing a lot better than he was. At least he had the confidence to talk to someone.  

Before he can will away his thoughts, another imaginary figure appears. But this time it's Samuel. Well, Imaginary Weird Ceiling Popcorn Hallucination Samuel.  He walks over the other two, and they all join hands, with Daehwi in the middle. He's happy, giving one of the biggest smiles he can muster.  

 

 _If only this wasn’t a unhealthy hallucination..._  

 

Speaking of hallucinations, he should seriously snap out of this one and start to get ready. He woke up just a smidge before that oh so lovely _Pick Me_ alarm would grace their ears. More like shatter.  

 

Glancing over to the flowers, Daehwi let out a sigh. Did last night really happen?  

The flowers lay peacefully in a simple mug of water, He wished to put them in something much nicer, like a fancy vase or even a nice bowl, they deserve better.  

 

But that means asking for something nicer, alerting the staff of said flowers and would be followed by a half-assed explanation.  

 

 _Maybe I can sneak something in-_  

 

"PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME-"  

 

 _And so, another day begins._  

 

* * *

 

 

Practicing, as always, can be a hassle. Especially when you have to fight for your song, individually. How joyful.  

Daehwi and the others watched in awe as BoA revealed the evaluation songs. Spring Day... NSYNC....oh boy, there's many options here. One thing's for sure, he isn't doing rap. Daehwi almost becomes dizzy with how quickly his eyes scan the song board.  

 

Wait! Playing With Fire? That's perfect for me!  

 

With his mind made up, Daehwi made haste when it was his turn, quickly but gracefully walking from his spot and into the strange white walls of the maze. Oh you thought he was being fancy in describing his trek? 

 

No, Daehwi legitimately slammed his face right into a wall, resulting in a wonderfully loud _smack_. 

 

He didn’t even see the wall coming, he just wanted to enter the damn maze but _no_ he just happens to be having some rad misfortune today.  

 

The noise was so loud that even BoA stopped her "MC-ing" and turned around to identify the source of the disturbance, only to be met with Daehwi's face and that wall having a serious connection. At first she was going to make a quick joke to save the moment, but then she saw Daehwi somehow smack head first into the wall. 

 

"Are you alright?" She asks, obviously concerned.  

 

"Yeah! I tripped." Daehwi lied. 

 

And of course, that was just recorded, there is no way Mnet would pass of the chance of that moment.  

 

Making sure to actually make it into the maze, trying his best to avoid some of the snickers and giggles from his friends, Daehwi survived the maze, and choose his song.  

 

Soon after, more people shuffle in, organizing themselves into the appropriate groups. All except for the "Get Ugly" department, it looked like a clusterfuck at this rate. It just kept getting worse from them, Daehwi feels bad. Especially for the fact that Samuel and Jihoon are on the same team.  

 

 _Speaking of Samuel_  

 

He should really talk to him again, it's just that they've been so busy. Trying to get popular enough to gain the hearts of the national produces. Also trying equally as hard to escape Mnet's evil editing.  

 

Daehwi was apparently staring at the group, as he notices Samuel whose now looking at him. Samuel throws him a small wave, with a cheeky smile. And, of course, he's _swoon_. 

 

As soon as it happen, it finished. Daewhi turned back his head, trying to look like he wasn't trying to bore holes into Samuel with his eyes. Well he really wasn't! He just, wanted to admire him more! Yeah that’s it... Wow Daehwi you cannot even convince yourself on this. 

 

And your just too damn shy and nervous to even approach Dongho, or Samuel.  

 

Here he goes, over thinking again. This needs to stop, or he could at least ramble to vent it out. 

 

But things will be better, he isn't apart of the mess which is Get Ugly, nor his he involved in the massacre that is Dongho.  

 

Just at this thought passes through his self damaging brain, some of the talking stops. And low and behold, its none other than Dongho at the entrance. He, as always, looks like a fine piece of ass but we all know that he is so much more than that. In Daehwi's eyes, Dongho is a leader. A strong titan. He could be Atlas, holding the world and some on his shoulders. But instead of being eternally trapped at the bottom of the Earth. Dongho supports the world on the edge of his fingertips. Spinning out planet, around and around.  

 

How about as a big brother? He holds his head high, despite the inner turmoil of emotion he feels on this show. Even though Pledis has the _genius_ idea to boost their popularity with this show. Dongho practically adopts the entire show, as his kids. Even BoA was swoon. Anyone would be. 

 

 _Including me._  

 

God, this needs to stop. Daehwi returns to his senses, and sees that Dongho is- 

 

 _No way,_  

 

No. There's no way that Dongho is in his group. But? Well would you look at that, he is in the group, he's holding the "Playing With Fire" sign. Fuck Him.  

 

This is actually happening right now. 

 

Wait what? 

 

"Daehwi! You there?!" He hears someone yell out.  

 

Pulled from his own mind, Daehwi is face to face with Woojin, who seems a little concerned about him. 

 

"Hey, you've been standing here for a good ten minutes, you sure you didn’t crack your skull?" He asks, poking and prodding Daehwi for any complications.  

 

"Perfectly fine." 

 

"You sure? Im still concerned." 

 

"I'll be ok." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He wasn’t ok.  

 

Daehwi felt _terrible_. 

 

He  doesn’t even know why, things were going fine too. It was just him and the group. They were trying to assemble and organize how this whole evaluation would go. He chilled in the background, well not chilled but more like forced himself back.  

 

He perked up when the role for center came up. But Daehwi decided to lay low. Give the fans less of himself.  

 

Daehwi plans to play a side character, it seems that the more frequently he is in center, the louder, stronger, and more aggressive those comments become.  

Although they are, after all, comments. They still hurt. It just increases, like a monster. A big, fat and ugly thing, that grows each day. He who fills the empty void in Daehwi's heart. He wishes for something better to take it's place.  

 

 _Like Dongho, or Samuel. How about both?_  

 

 Wouldn’t that be a shocker.  

 

 _Well didn’t you accept Dongho's offer?_  

 

Oh fuck.  

 

Settling himself,, Daehwi took some time to observe his team members. We've got Minki, whose deserves much more screen time than him, Seaweed- I mean Sewoon, myself, and the lovely, Dongho. What an interesting group we are.  

 

"You good Daehwi?" 

 

And his inner monologue is cut short, how sad, he was getting close to the Macbeth part too. 

 

"Daehwi..." Donho mutters, looking down at the boy, this kid looks like he isn't even here right now.  

 

"Im here!" Daehwi just shouts, it seems like he was pulled from a deep thought process.  

 

He hears Sewoon snickering in the background, ugh. 

 

"You alright kid?" Minki asks, running a hand through his hair.  

 

Daehwi looks around to see the others lovely, worried faces. How long has he been quite? You see, he really does over think.  

 

Dongho, is the embodiment of stress. He has sweat sticking to his forehead along with his hair. He has that little crease by his eyes that form only when he's been hardcore stressing. He is hot. Both figuratively and literally. 

 

Apparently he is _too_  hot. Or something because Daehwi manages to slip over thin _fucking a_ ir. Daehwi's world turns upside down, making him dizzy. Yeah no he is going to die today. Maybe landing on the floor wouldn’t hurt that _bad_. Right? 

 

"Daehwi!" 

 

He'll never know. Thanks to fucking Fast Hands Dongho. Who, somehow rushes over and catches Daehwi just in time. This is great. Except it's not. Because at some point during his fall he closed his eyes, only to open them to see Dongho's worried face. Extremely hot face. Fuck. 

 

Daehwi realizes that he's in Dongho's arms, his feet aren't even touching the ground! They just dangle by Dongho's (buff) arms. Despite how strong they look, they feel squishy and warm. He could nap here, I don’t know he fits nicely here but it feels like something's missing.  

 

Daehwi just looks up at Dongho, and gets _flustered._ I'm talking like Target Supermarket red. You can visibly see the smoke coming from his ears.  

 

"When did the room get so...fuzzy?" Daehwi slurs. Wow he must be tired to act like this. 

 

Before he knows it, he straight up faints. And no, it isn't from embarrassment, if that's what you're thinking. [Nah you right]. 

 

Poor Dongho, bless his heart. Really. He looks down to see Daehwi completely _gone_.  

 

"Im going to take him to the dorms, let him rest. Im pretty sure he passed out." Dongho says. 

 

He practically runs out the room, everyone sees how worried he was for Daehwi. I mean, he just kinda went "splat" and landed in his arms. 

 

Soon after his little "slip up", the others run over to him. But unknown to Daehwi, who is passed out at the moment, Seongwoo walked in curious about the commotion. Only to see Daehwi being carried bridal style by Dongho. Holy Fuck.  

 

When the whole "Daehwi Diead" thing happened, Dongho made sure to keep an extra eye on Daehwi.  

 

Its phenomenal, really. The speed it takes for him to jump back into the group's routine. They spend hours upon hours, discussing all of the typical topics. Song arrangement, vocals, clothing (no we cannot go in black leather, _Sewoon I swear to god_ ) and finally, it's over. They have their base plan, and hopefully everyone sticks to it.  

 

And no, Daehwi doesn’t shoot a glance over to Sewoon when he says this. He loves that guy to death. Also thanks to crunchy bass chords of his, they can have a wide spectrum of _pizazz_  for their evaluation. 

 

* * *

 

 

Daehwi can go back to his dorm room and rest.  

 

Ha, you thought. 

 

He still feels bad. He _still_  doesn’t know why?! 

 

Back onto the creaky dorm bed of his, Daehwi just lies there. Surrounded by silence, not even his own dreading thoughts want to be near him.  

 

The door opens, to reveal a tired looking Samuel. H's hair is sticking up in multiple directions, and there is that Practice-Was-A-Mess twinkle in his eyes. 

 

"Daehwi can you come down here for a moment?" He asks, fiddling with his thumbs.  

 

Wait. This isn't like 'Muel, must be important then. He only calls him 'Muel in private, thank god no one else is here to hear this.  

 

Daehwi climbs down from his bed, and sits on to the bottom bunk, next to Samuel.  

 

"Is something wrong 'Muel?" Daehwi asks, shooting some concern in Samuel's direction.  

 

"Look, I know that Dongho... made his offer. Im hear to make mine." 

 

 _Welp. I guess I die then..._  

 

Daehwi, with his extremely high level on intelligence, just stares at Samuel.  

 

"Basically, will you allow me for courtship as well?"  

 

 _Noo_ _, not you too!_  

 

"You know what? I'll accept, 'Muel." Daehwi concludes, throwing Samuel a huge smile.  

 

 _Mouth, I swear to god-_  

 

Samuel grin, an even brighter one than Daehwi, and pulls him into his chest, encasing Daehwi into a hug. 

 

"I wish to be your Alpha. Daehwi."  

 

Samuel pulls back, and reaches into his pockect. He brings out a small box, with cute decorations. Holding it out in front of Daehwi, he opens it.  

 

 "Please consider me." 

 

Inside the box was one of the most beautiful necklaces Daehwi has ever seen, it was a simple and not to flashy type to. That bright blue pendant, shined it's way to Daehwi's heart. 

 

Daehwi feels tears prickle on the corner of his eyes. He will not cry.  

 

He lets Samuel put on the necklace for him. It fits perfectly around his neck, with the glorious blue pendant sitting softly on his collarbone.  

 

"Thank you so much, Daehwi. I'll keep in touch."  

 

And with that, Samuel left. Walking metaphorically into Daehwi's heart, right next to Dongho. 

 

But on his mind, is that _Holy shit that must've been expensive why is everyone wanting to court me_ _im_ _not even that great, Samuel and Dongho deserve much better-_  

 

No! He's a great person. Daehwi, you deserve this! 

 

"Oh man, what kind of mess did I get into?" Daehwi questions, looking over to Dongho's flowers, then to Samuel's necklace. Both are wonderful offers, but why must he still choose one? 

 

A rumble breaks the silence, the source of the sound? His stomach. Which, by the way, feels _horrible._  

 

He does feels a little sick though. He hopes that this mess can be resolved soon. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Heads up to past Daehwi, you were wrong. Things can get worse!!! 

 

 

Just when he thought he's seen it all. Something new just has to come and one-up him. Why do these things happen to him? 

 

He had an ok morning. Thank god he didn’t have to rush anywhere, just taking it easy and trying to make it to breakfast.  

 

Daehwi was eating with his friends, like any other morning in this hellish survival show. But today was different. All thanks to Sewoon.  

 

"Hey did you guys hear? Dongho and Samuel are trying to court Daehwi!" Sewoon says as he arrives to the table with his food. Wearing the same goofy expression as ever. Daehwi wished he could just push back Sewoon, or just shut him up in time but _noo_. 

 

The moment those dreaded words leave Sewoon's mouth, the entire table went silent. It was as if they all died at once. Actually someone might've died, if witnessing Seongwoo's soul leave his body count as anything. 

 

 _"They_ _WHAT_ _?!_ _"_ Woojin shouts, slamming his hands onto the table and standing upright. 

 

 Daehwi watches in horror as his food is wasted onto the floor. His food, violated and destroyed. He was looking forward to eating too... 

 

"M-my food.." Daehwi stutters, watching with wide eyes at the crime scene which was once his meal. 

 

"My baby?! What do you mean?! And you accepted???" Woojin continues to yell, at least he's sitting now.  

 

"Looks like Mama Woojin is here.." Seongwoo whispered to Daehwi, huh, his soul must've returned.  

 

It's not that bad? Woojin is just a little overprotective. Thank god Sewoon only went so far. Maybe he can grab food from someone else? Seonho possibly.  

 

"I almost forgot!" Sewoon states. 

 

He grabs hold of the table's attention, even Woonjin's after calming down. Knowing Sewoon, he has to have some other gossip that doesn’t involve him. 

And yet again, the world loves to prove Daehwi wrong.  

 

 Thanks, Sewoon.

 

 

"I also saw Dongho try to feel up Daehwi!" Sewoon nicely adds. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**  

 


	3. Daehwi Plays Follow The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi tries to calm down Mama Woojin. But has no luck.  
> He also has the strange luck of attracting Alphas and Betas.
> 
> Also, why is this idol group even here?!
> 
> "What happened to Mama Woojin?!"  
> [and]
> 
> "BoA can be evil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on my other fic "Retail Workers" but i wanted to write something for this fic first.  
> Somehow in my mind, it shifted from:
> 
> ALSO YALL HEAR THAT STUFF ON THAT LOOK ALIKE ACTOR WHO HAD NUDES LEAKED AND EVERYONE THOUGHT IT WAS DAEHWI?!?!
> 
> "I want Samuel and Dongho to fight over and give Daehwi all their affection!!!!"
> 
> -To-
> 
>  
> 
> "I want 'EVERYONE' to fight and give Daehwi all of their affection! Let's make it a Harem and introduce a bunch of groups!!! Sounds fun right!?"
> 
> \---
> 
> What have i done. I made a Daehwi Harem by accident.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

So how should he word this? 

 

Mama Woojin did not kill Dongho or Samuel. In fact, he did the opposite. Betrayed Daehwi right behind his back. If it wasn’t for Seonho, he wouldn’t even know.  God bless Seonho, except for when he's dogging after Guanlin.  

 

That is a story for another time. Because right now we should worry for Daehwi's health and sanity. Seriously. 

 

After the entire "Expose Daehwi" breakfast session, Woojin made a B-line towards Dongho and Samuel, who were oddly right next to each other. How convenient.  

 

Daehwi just hangs (hides) behind Jisung and Seungwoo, peaking out from the corners, it looks like he is having a debate on whether he should watch his life fall apart or just ignore it.  

 

"HEY!" Woojin shouts, approaching the two. This is very shocking considering how awkward Woojin is but this is different.  

 

"I have a bone to pick with the both of you!!" It wouldn’t be Woojin if he didn’t use such an... awkward phrase.  

 

Daehwi submerges from his little "Wall" and facepalms. Why do these things happen? 

 

"Hey Woojin. What's good?" Samuel questions, as if nothing is wrong. At all. 

 

"Don’t you 'What's good?' Me!" Woojin turns to face Dongho. "And you! You got some real fucking guts to do something like that!"  

 

Did. Did Woojin just  _swear_?! 

 

"Don't you 'What's good?' Me!". He turns to Dongho, who is looking as innocent as ever. He faces him and proceeds to jab his index finger, poking his chest. In a sorta insulting way, he glares up at him. 

 

"And you! You got some fucking nerve!"  

 

What. Oh no this is about the Seungwoo thing isn't it?! This is bad. As in, Daehwi will become so embarrassed that he will never ever live this down.  

 

Dongho, looking like an innocent, flipping poodle or something. Merly looks down at Woojin and mumbles out a "Huh?". 

 

"You know what?! Forget it! Daehwi let's go." 

 

Daehwi perked up at the mention of his name, along with Dongho and Samuel, whose eyes seems to follow his every move. Creepy. 

 

Before Daehwi could get any further in his thoughts, Woojin grabbed his arm and signaled for their "squad" to leave. 

 

Not before Daehwi makes  _wonderful_  eye contact. {Painful}. With Samuel and Dongho, who seemed to have reach some sort of agreement.  

 

But on what? 

 

* * *

 

 

"Woojin! It wasn't like that at all!"  

 

"Like what?" A voice cuts in. Oh nice, more people to be aware of Daehwi's downfall. 

 

Don't tell him. It can't be who he thinks it is. 

 

Oh god 

 

To Daehwi, this felt like some scene out of a comic book, because here comes the rest of NU'EST (besides Dongho) walking in one by one, all looking cool and shit. Like what the hell? Did the Avengers just walk into the room.  

Thank god it was just them. On second thought, no thank you. This is stressful enough god.  

 

"Did Dongho do something?" Jonghyun asked. He looks over to Woojin, who is gripping Daehwi's hand painfully. To him this looks something like a confession. 

 

"How did you know?" Daehwi questioned. Do rumors really spread that fast? Figures they would since Woojin was as loud as a boat horn. 

 

"Well now that we know Dongho did something." Minki states. He has this little twinkle in his eye, as if he knows everything and anything about the situation. 

 

Fuck.  

 

"Yeah he did do something!" Woojin suddenly reactivated his mom status, and pulled Daehwi close to his chest, how a mother would protect it's cub. 

 

"He tried to MOLEST my baby!" Woojin shoves Daehwi further into his chest. 

 

"He did not! And I'm not your baby!" Daehwi  _tried_  to shout, too bad he's suffocating under Woojin's chest. 

 

"Huh?!" Minhyun chokes out. He and the rest exchange looks.  

 

"Seriously? You sure?" Minki questioned, a blank expression gracing his face.  

 

Ok, great. If Woojin squishes him any further into his chest he will choke, which at this moment of time. Sounds wonderful.  

 

"Yes! Seungwoo said he witnessed everything." 

 

No. He did not. This is all a lie. He needs to stop this before this gets out of hand.  

 

"If you don't talk to him soon, I will make him pay." Woojin growls out.  

 

 _What happened to Mama_ _Woojin_ _?!_  

 

He needs a nickname for this new Woojin. It's like another ego. It's like as if he had a stand from one of those wild manga's Daehwi's been reading. But he should honestly stop things from progressing. 

 

Ripping himself from Woojin's (warm?) hands, Daehwi became a wall between Woojin and the others. Separating them completely, and spread his arms out like an eagle. If this was in a better setting he would've flapped them 

 

"Guys! It's nothing like that!" 

 

"Daehwi, you don't have to defend him like this." Jonghyun suggested, stepping towards Daehwi. 

 

"No! Nothing  _happened_! I feel and he caught me, Seungwoo just had bad timing..." Daehwi finished, putting his hands down so he can cover his face to save himself from all the  _embarrassment._  

 

"But-"  

 

" _Nothing Happened._ " 

 

Concluding that he's had enough, Daehwi walks out the room, well more like a dramatic jog. He makes a sharp right and huddles into a corridor. Leans down the wall and slides down, putting his head between his knees and wrapping his arms around himself.  

 

He wouldn’t cry. This is not a reason to cry. Not that he didn't just embarrass himself in front of his elders (except Woojin). Or that he can't make a choice between two very important people in his life. He wants to treasure and love them both. They are both close to his heart.  

 

"Hey, are you ok down there?" He hears a deep and silky voice cut through his thoughts.  

 

No one here really has a voice that nice, maybe Dongho or even Daniel but this voice seemed familiar? 

 

Daehwi looks up from his little comfort cave, with bright and shining tears rolling down his puffy cheeks. He pushes his elbows on his knees to make a little "stand" for his face. 

 

"M'fine." He mumbles, the floor looks interesting today. Let's stare at it for a long time. It's shiny? Did they clean the floors or something? 

 

"You do not seem fine?"  

 

Fuck. Whoever that was, they had one sexy voice. It felt so fine and sultry. Is this person as fine as his voice? Now Daehwi really wants to know.  

 

He takes the risk. And  _regrets._  

 

Because, holy fuck. This guy is  _hot_. Like, how can he even describe this? This god standing infront of him. With a chiseled but rounded face, and a great body. Daehwi just dumbly stares at Mr. Attractive, taking in a good minute or two to admire him. 

 

And now as the stranger offers his hand, which Daehwi gladly accepts, and is lifted of the ground. Is when Daehwi realizes he's screwed. Someone is playing with him, spiked his food, or he is simply dreaming. 

 

Because, there is no possible, slight chance, that  _the_  Lim Changkyun is standing, face-to-face with Daehwi.  

 

"A-ah. Thank you Hyung." Daehwi immediately makes a perfect, 90° bow, like how they would do it in school.  

 

"You're welcome."  

 

Changkyun reaches out and cups Daehwi's cheeks. Concern is written all over his face. He squints his eyes, and thumbs off a tear.  

 

"Seeing you cry like this upsets me. You're to cute to be sad like this." He says. 

 

Hearing that melodic voice fill his ears put Daehwi in a trance. It's just so  _deep_. He could be telling him to shut up and Daehwi would just nod and smile.  

 

Wait. He called me cute.  

 

 _What._  

 

"Oh! Changkyun I found you- Wait who's this? Why are you crying?"  

 

Someone else walks up to them, and by that he means that the rest of Monsta X appeared behind Changkyun, who somehow ended up cuddling and hugging Daehwi. This is his life now, apparently.  

 

Yup, nothing better than becoming touchy-touchy with the world-famous idol group like Monsta X, a mixed group of Alphas and Betas. They somehow survive in harmony.  

   
"Can we keep him?" Changkyun says, pulling Daehwi out of a hug and settles for snaking his hands around Daehwi's waist, keeping him close. It seems that Changkyun is devoted and dead set on making him flustered. Its working, Daehwi can just die right now. He's so red in the face that girls can use his skin tone for a new form of blush. 

 

 

"If he's up for it. As much as I would love to kidnap him, believe me I want to, we need to get to BoA." Shownu claims, in the fatherly- No You Cannot Argue voice he has, combined with the all-powerful crossing his arms over his chest move. There is no room for debate.  

 

Too much is happening all at once. One of the groups he's basically worshipped is actually,  _near_ him. Much less talking with him.  

 

But poor Daehwi, just goes with the flow and gets manhandled and fought over,  _cough_  I mean escorted to the auditorium where the rest of the trainees are supposed to meet up. How wild it was, to see BoA lose her composure when Monsta X showed up with Daehwi in tow, and how the members seemed to have taken quite the liking to him. 

 

What Daehwi wants to know is that, why is this group even here? 

 

 

"Well since you already saw them I'll explain why they are here- just kidding. But do mind doing me the favor of sort of, shadowing them? Well since they are such celebrates, they need a secure way to their arrangements.  You can even hang around with them if you want." BoA says, not bothering to face the group as she writes something on her clipboard. 

 

"By the way, you're going to need these, and read the letter when you're at the lodgings." BoA continues. Not giving Daehwi any chance to protest. 

 

She gives Daehwi one of her "Knowing" smirks, before giving Daehwi a pair of keys and said letter, and makes hear leave. Walking gracefully in those fucking heels, Daehwi has mad respect for her wearing them. Clicking and clacking on the ground, he can only watch in horror as he somehow became a tour guide.  

 

He looks down at the items he has, then back to the idol group behind him. Witnessing Kihyun and Wonho cause mischief, and by that he means that the two somehow managed to knock down a bunch of equipment and Shownu accidentally broke a mic by trying to fix it, so he just puts it down nicely only to step on it. He throws Daehwi a shy smile. Kihyun just shakes his head, giving him a sympathetic hand jesture. Whatever that means.  

 

This is going to be some hard work. 

 

(He does not, fangirl to Woojin or anything like that. Nor does he make sure to do a quick check up in the mirror before returning to the group of kdis perfectly functioning adults of the music industry). 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daehwi somehow got roped into playing some twisted game of Follow the Leader with Monsta X thanks to BoA. 

 

But it isn't as bad as he makes it sound. These guys fantastic, they can just be a bunch of kids at times. 

 

He felt like a mother duck, waddling through the night city with his troop of ducklings. He was surprised that BoA trusted him with this group of kids. Especially when said kids are all taller than you and are devoted to convince you to either join their group or for them to keep you.  

 

Besides the whole "Can't we keep him" thingy, they made it to the lodgings in one piece. As for the lodgings, he didn't think that it would be a real house. Because it looked like a house from one of the many, dramas he's seen. It's so fancy.  

 

 

"Thanks for helping us out today." Minhyuk says as he and Daehwi sat at the kitchen table. He points over to Wonho and Kihyun who can't stop yelling about the house and how cool it looks. "If we were left alone I'm pretty sure those two would've cause mass destruction." 

 

"No problem....uhh-" 

 

"Hyung, hyung works for us." 

 

"Thank you Minhyuk-hyung." 

 

 

Suddenly, that annoying pain returned in his stomach. But this time, it felt like it was traveling, lower and lower. Daehwi broke out into a sweat, and clutched his stomach. It's too hot? Yeah,  _way_  too hot. He looks at Minhyuk, as if he's sending out a series  _help_ signals to him. Thankfully they make eye contact.  

 

Aish, he's so dizzy. They wouldn't mind if he took a nap here. Right? 

 

Daehwi leans out and falls out of his chair.  

 

"Daehwi?!" 

 

Since when did everything get so fuzzy? Is that Minhyuk, he looks upset. I wonder what's wrong.  

 

The rest of the memebers rush to the kitchen upon hearing the commotion and are met to a painful sight. Daehwi is on the ground, curled into a small ball and grabbing his chest tightly. Minhyuk is next to him, trying to comfort him.  

 

"What the fuck happened?!" Jooheon shouts, he runs over to the pair and pushes Daehwi onto his back who basically, melts into the floor.  

 

The others watch with worry as Jooheon lifts up Daehwi, (bridal style of course seeing that Jooheon is a gentleman) only for Daehwi to drop his head onto Jooheon's chest. He's having such a hard time to breathe, everything is just blurring together. It all becomes mush. 

 

 _It's_ _late,_ _isn't it? He should sleep..._  

 

 

"Daehwi!" 

 

 

Daehwi looks up at Jooheon, how did he get here? Wasn't he just sitting with Minhyuk? Why does he have so many questions? Sleeping is a better use of his time.  

 

"Jooheon....hyung?" Daehwi slurs out, struggling to face the others.  

 

Without any warnings, Daehwi's eyes shut themselves down, like the rest of his body. Going completely limp in Jooheon's arms. He might as well be dead to the world. 

 

"Guys he went unconscious what do I do?!" Jooheon screams, volume increasing with each word. 

 

"First, Changkyun, contact BoA or Mnet and tell them that Daehwi won't be making it to the dorms." Kihyun exclaims.  

 

"You two!" He points to Wonho and Hyungwon, they both gap at him in return. "Go and find on of the bedrooms where we can put him." 

 

"Shownu! Please be a dear and save Jooheon's noodle arms."  

 

"I do not have noodle arms!" 

 

"Weak, of course you do." 

 

Shownu takes Daehwi from Jooheon, lifting the small boy with ease. And follows behind Hyungwon and Wonho.  

 

"How is this kid so light?" 

 

"A trainee thing, you've been there." 

 

Changkyun comes back, stating that things are settled and that Mnet will be expecting Daehwi back eventually. He squishes himself next to Kihyun on one of the couches. A simple expression upon his face. He props his head up with his elbow, hand digging into his cheek. (You know that bored move everyone does). 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey hyung?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Does this mean we get to keep him?" 

 

"......"

 

"Hyung?"

 

"You know what? Fuck it. We're keeping him."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i love Monsta X. Those babies man. 
> 
> i dont know what to do now i got this far and didnt plan for this.
> 
> Which group should i even incorporate next? You guys and suggest stuff to if ya want.
> 
> [idk im thinking of throwing some bullshit here.]
> 
>  
> 
> Preview for Chapter 4:
> 
> "Samuel and Dongho are not going to be happy about this."
> 
> "No way?! I-is that really...VIXX?!"
> 
> "Daehwi, we're going to keep you for good. ok?"


	4. Everything Is One Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all shook  
> Daehwi cannot catch a single break, if he were to be a fisherman then he'd be broke on his first day.  
> Jooheon is like me, 100% clumsy  
> An over excessive use of the words: completely, like, puffy  
> Kihyun just wants some alone time  
> Changkyun was never found tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i live. Its been three months and im now updating. Im still that diehard Daehwi stan i was the moment p101 s2 happened. Im still supporting the baby duckling. right so there are some fake/made up scandals in here for the sake of lame comedy, in reality any actual gossip or scandal made of an idol and be devistating in consequence even if the idol in question isnt at fault, it is importaint to support them throughout such a harsh time. Im just putting that in there bc i feel like i sorta treated how a scandal goes lamely. 
> 
> What else?  
> School is killing me. Being a Junoir with mulitple collage presentations to attend kills me. Exo's repackage coming out in two hours is also killing me.

* * *

 

 

Daehwi is missing.

Those three words alone is enough to make both Dongho and Samuel sick with worry. Those words clutter in their stomachs like stepping stones, making them ill to the core. 

"What the fuck do you mean he's missing?!" Samuel roars, forehead crinkling with the additional stress.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I'm worried too!" Woojin shouts, somehow managing to square up to both Samuel and Dongho.

"Look. All I know is that Daehwi ran out after the confrontation with Nu'est, well excluding Dongho." Woojin trails off, staring at something in the corner of his eye. You see, upon further inspection you see a visible tick mark on the corner of his forehead.

"He left?"

"Yeah."

_"All_ _contestants_ _, report to the_ _auditorium."_

"Fuck."

_"Don't swear!"_

* * *

 

Walking up to the auditorium's podium, BoA made a quick stride to the microphone holding on to it as id they were old friends. Dressed in a simple black dress shirt, accompanied by a simple white pencil skirt, BoA will always dress for the occasion. Bringing the mic towards her lips, BoA began.

"So, you all may be wondering why we called you out here. Despite there not being any major events, we have an announcement to make." 

The audience breaks out into murmurs, each and every one voicing their questions. 

"But-"

The moment BoA's voice returns, all chattering ceases, like some strange blackout. Almost as if an entire city lost its power, but gained a sudden silence.

"As I was saying. You all know how, unorganized a survival show can get, especially for how young most of you are. Which is why, we're going to conduct some...training."

BoA makes a gesture towards the descending projector screen, and resumes her "speech".

"As you know, some of the biggest names in the industry have come and gone, each sweeping in with a new or old era. But, we plan for you to gain some guidance."

A face appears on the projector screen, catching the attention of every trainee in the room.

 It was none other than, the great head of YG himself, looking clean and sharp as any bullet branded knife. Dressed in one of the most-finest suits possible (about Kim Jongdae fine) sitting on a simple computer chair, he holds his hands in his chest, wearing one of those "friendly" faces.

"Hello trainees! Yang Min-Suk here; as you know trying to make a name for yourself can be quite difficult." 

Dongho rolls his eyes, mouthing a quick  _"Tell me about it"_ at Minki. 

"-Anyways, there has been rumors floating around the mill. And I am here to confirm something. We have decided to aid you, in getting your name somewhere in the industry. And how might this work you may ask? Simple."

He gestures towards himself.

"Me and the heads of some other companies have come up with a conclusion. To let some of the biggest groups mentor you."

The entire auditorium screams in surprise, most of the screaming being from Jisung that is. 

"What?!"

"What groups?!?!"

They all look to the powerful man appearing onto the flexible screen for answers, it seemed that he predicted a response, allowing a small pause time. (How convenient). 

"-We hope that you 'kids' will use this gift well, as these mentors have had their fair share of issues, create a bond with one-another tr-"

Before he could finish, the entire room was bursting with chatter, volume louder than the video itself. At this point there was no use (internal screaming) to try and play out the rest of the video.

"Holy-"

"What is happening?!"

-That, and a couple trainees (including one very woozy Seonho) fainted from shock, and 75% of the population almost started a rebellion. 

And that’s when BoA returns onto stage, with a perfect and well-kept composure followed by the clicking of her heels. She truly is a respectable woman to be able to survive those never-ending number of heels she has to wear.

 

"Ahem."

Just like that, everyone was silent. It was a storming quite like the type you'd get from a harsh professor (*cough*) and class has just begun. 

Ok that one was weird and we all know it. Let's not address that one ever again.

"So, starting next week we will be receiving certain boy groups to guide you to your success. I know the national producers are excited. But for now. You will use this time wisely. That is all for today."

Then she's gone, carrying her clicks and snaps of her cherry red heels. BoA exited the room, letting the auditorium erupt in chaos.

"Holy crap?!"

"WHAT IF IT’S A FAMOUS GROUP?!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Note: they are most certainly not going to die, it's just the stress getting to them. 

 

Forget that, they're surely going to die at this point.

* * *

 

Guess what, Daehwi is still missing.

Well not really, Mnet knows where he is, just not..the rest of the world?

And maybe they should keep it that way. He is such a sweet boy after alll. Just not with the entire "Passing-the-Fuck-Out" thing that just happened. 

Right now, they're still in that bomb-ass house they've been set up in. Daehwi is out cold on one the many beds this home has to offer, Minkhyuk fucking disappeared out of thin air, and Jooheon and Hyunwoo won't stop growling at  _anything_  that comes near Daehwi, including himself. Kihyun had to smack the both of them just so they can let him into the room. 

_Jesus_ _C_ _hrist_  he really doesn’t need this today. 

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!" Kihyun yells, hitting both Hyunwoo and Jooheon on their heads.

Hyunwoo looks away, sparing a couple glances at Daehwi, who has a little trail of drool rolling down the side of his chin, making him look like an abosulte cutie. 

"Both of you have to calm down! You can't keep growling at every little thing that passes by!"

"Sorry Hyung."

"Sorry isn't just going to cut it."

"You don’t mean-" Jooheon gasps. There's no way-

"You guys are on clean up."

"Noooooo!" Jooheon yells, letting his body slide down from the chair, until he lays defeated on the floor. 

"Why me?!"

"Because you're technically the youngest at the moment." 

You can hear Changkyun cackling from his hiding place. It rings throughout Jooheon's mind, haunting him along with the infinite chores he has to do.

"What about Hyunwoo-"

Jooheon frantically shakes his head, searching throughout the room, failing to find Hyunwoo anywhere. Are you kidding me, Jooheon thinks, pissed at the fact that Hyunwoo escaped Kihyun's wrath. 

"No more questions, now go do some cleaning." And with that, Kihyun's word is law. 

Jooheon accepts his fate, sulking as he makes his way downstairs. 

Kihyun on the other hand makes his way towards Daehwi, taking a seat on the bed. 

"Baby, you got to wake up soon, I know that sleeping is rejuvenating and all that but I want to get to know you better. Wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes of yours."

In his opinion, Daehwi reminds him of a little duckling, with those big and puffy cheeks, (the way his cheek bones aid in the aegyo look) and how bright his eyes shine? Or how they turn into little crescents when he laughs. He's only met this boy for at least a day and a half and he already wants him as a part of their pack.  

This is going to be a problem. If they see all this potential in this boy then most likely, everyone else will too. For some reason, a fight club quote would be perfect to state right about now. 

"They aren't that pretty..."

Who the fuck said that. Sure, everyone's entitled to their own opinions but whoever said that is just fucking wrong- 

Wait but its just him and..

"You're awake?!" 

"Hey hyung.." Daehwi mumbles.

Daehwi brings a hand to his face, covering his eyes in embarrassment. How did he even get here? What is going on? Using said hand to completely face-palm his-self, Daehwi quickly goes through the most recent events stored into that cute little brain of his. 

Right so there's the Dongho incident, being confronted about said incident, meeting Monsta X. Wait shit- that actually happened?! 

Shooting up from the bed, forcing the billions of blankets he's been wrapped in to pool around his waist, Daehwi begins to panic.

"W-what?! How did I get here-"

"Hyunwoo carried you."

"A-and t-the others?!"

"Out."

Running his hands through his hair, quite aggressively I might add, Daehwi tries to glue together whatever sense is left in his scrambled brain. Right. BoA made him lead Monsta X to their lodgings (still cannot believe it) and what happened after that?

Oh.

_OH_

Oh no. Oh this isn't good, not at all!

You see, Daehwi has some explaining to do. That and besides the fact that he is a complete idiot for not being careful. He thought he was slick but  _no_ _._ In reality Daehwi did a supremely dumb thing. Im talking top notch too. If the others find out they will surely laugh and poke fun at him. That or just plainly laugh at him. Make fun of him. Bully him. As you can see Daehwi has a lot of worries. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? You gave us a heart attack when you just passed out like that." Kihyun rambles, swarming Daehwi and making sure that he isn't injured anywhere. Like an actual mother hen. 

"I'm ok! It's alright. I-I just did a stupid thing." Daehwi reassures, face aflame and bright red. 

Having someone actually show him some concern, much less worry over him, has him flustered to his maximum capacity. Although it is touching, he's just plenty embarrassed by the fact that a guy as hot as Kihyun is concerned about his well-being. 

Kihyun wasn’t buying that sort of excuse, leans in closer to Daehwi, and brings a hand to cup one of those puffy cheeks. 

At this point, Daehwi would've already passed out if it was physically possible. 

Too bad he did that action at least twice, maybe he should roll for perception?

"I don’t want to see such a beauty like yourself injured in anyway. So, if there's anything I can do to help please let me know." Kihyun said, trailing his thumb along Daehwi's cheek.

Daehwi, who can only pronounce a few noises that  _appears_  to be words, decides to look at that really cool and interesting choice of color for the room's wallpaper. Wow, whoever designed this room had an eye for color. 

"Hey! You're awake!"

-And that means more people. 

Kihyun retracts his hand, psychically deflating at the interruption. He settles for wrapping his arms at Daehwi's waist, who simples resume to rub the sleep from his eyes. Which of course, adds a +20 on the cuteness factor.

Jooheon comes back, busting into the room with a new-found excitement. 

"Shouldn't you be cleaning." Kihyun deadpans.

"Why, so you can be Mr.Grabby Hands with the poor duckling?"

Jooheon, in his entire glory, decides that right now is a lovely moment to make an entrance. And boy does he make the appearance. By walking into the room gracefully, with stride and everything, only to slip up and fall head first.

It was as if everything took place in slow motion- Daehwi's squawk of  _watch out!_  Kihyun's eyebrows making contact with his forehead in shock of course. And best of all, Jooheon's flustered face of surprise. 

It's a good thing that he landed of something soft.

And squishy.

-squishy?

Since when was the floor soft? Jooheon tries to find purchase on the hard, cold –tiled floor, only to meet something soft and warm.

_Fuck._

Almost in a comedic way, Jooheon slowly looks up from his resting place, mouth twitching at the end of his scowl. And-  _of course_ he has to land here. In the soft pile-

Of Daehwi's nice thighs. 

He meets Daehwi's face, who is pretty much having an internal funeral for himself. Who is also redder than fucking color itself, and is shielding his face with his hands. 

Kihyun on the other hand, is losing it. He's already gone through twenty different faces of anger by the time gravity acted upon Jooheon.

But now there's a couple of problems to address here. First off, no one is bothering to make a move. With Jooheon whose too shook to move from the ( _comf_ _y_ ) place between Daehwi's legs, Kihyun who just simply sits by in a state of shock, along with Daehwi not being able to move. Secondly, what a great moment for the rest of the group to act upon the whim of "We-want-to-check-on-the-Duckling™" action. Third and finally, they all walk in on this wonderful scene, each with different reactions.

_"LEE JOOHEON!"_

_"_ _You_ _sly dog."_

_"I swear to god if you do not remove yourself from there!"_

That’s it, this marks the day that Lee Jooheon dies. 

Well, it was supposed to, but thank god for Daehwi am I right?

Simple Daehwi, who just pulls Jooheon up from his hiding place (he surprisingly managed to make the situation worse by cuddling further into Daehwi's thighs, hoping to at least hide from the rest of his betraying group-) and just hugs him, activating his all power move of puffing his cheeks out and jutting out his lower lip in a deadly pout. 

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Daehwi pouts, pulling Jooheon into his chest as a toddler would hug a teddy bear.

Well he is like a teddy bear, to be honest. 

Remember what was mentioned about Jooheon's death day? Well scratch that, turns out he does die today after-all. 

But just like that, the rest back off, either because of how responsive Daehwi became or because of the fact that Daehwi's word suddenly became law (completely overthrowing Kihyun's monarch).

* * *

 

 

"Do we still have no word on Daehwi's whereabouts?" Woojin states.

"Well  _excuse me_ , not all of us have some super-secret tech guy under our sleeves." Seonho replies.

"That was a lame comeback and you know it."

"Hey! I tri-"

" _Guys, Holy shit?!"_ Daniel burst into the room, eyes wide as saucers. It appears that he's seen some shit.

"What the heck man?! You know we cannot be cursing in the dorms!" Seongwoo exclaims, waving his hands frantically in front of Daniel's face, trying for some attention. 

"Whatever, you won't believe this!" Daniel brushes his hands away, flapping like some demented bird.

"Listen!  _'Lee_ _Daehwi_ _And_ _Monsta_ _X! Read all about the exciting scandal!_ "

"Scandal?!" Woojin scrambles towards Daniel's phone, snatching right from his fingers. 

"This sounds fake ass fuck." Seonho says, making himself comfy on one of the dorm's beds.

"No cursing!"

"C'mon let Seonho say Fuck."

"Not you too!"

"Guys! The scandal!" Daniel reminds them. 

"Says here that-  _'Apparently,_ _Produce_ _101's trainee Lee_ _Daehwi_ _was spotted with_ _Monsta_ _X's very own Lim_ _Changkyun_ _and_ _Yoo_ _Kihyun, The three are seen in_ _multiple_ _pictures, entering a house together.'_ What the fuck?!"

"Yooo don’t let Dongho or Samuel find out about this." Seonho suggests. And now he's got a bag of chips, don’t even question where he got those from.

"Find out about what?" Dongho says, as him  _and_  Samuel (who somehow became the dynamic duo) entered the room and successfully snatched Daniel's phone from Woojin.

The two take their time to read whatever hellish article Daniel pulled up, with each of their faces going on some sort of journey consisting of "Bad" to "Legitimate Death".

"So, you guys think it has something to do with the shady annoucement BoA made today-" Seongwoo questions, taking a seat next to Seonho who lets out a muffled "Get your own food!".

No answer. 

Samuel throws the phone back to Daniel, but instead hits him on the head.

"What was that for?!" He yells, rubbing over the newly formed bruise. Looking more annoyed than hurt.

"Bad aim!" Seonho says, more chips flying out of his mouth.

"Bye." Dongho simply states, sharing a worried look with Samuel. 

And that’s all they get before Dongho and Samuel rush out of the room, pretty much ripping the door off of its hinges.

"Do you think we should tell him about the nudes?" Daniel thinks, out loud obviously.

_"What?!" -_ Is all they hear from outside. 

"It’s a joke!" He screams.

"Hey, if we were able to read this, do you think that wherever he is, Daehwi's reading it too?"

* * *

 

What. The. Hell.

Seriously.

There is only so much someone of his caliber can handle.

"Hyung! What is all of this?" Daehwi whines, frantically reading over the countless articles and stories about him. 

"I guess you're getting your first taste of the celeb drama." Minhyuk says, standing over Daehwi to catch his fair share of the drama. 

"Ooooh, I like the one about a potential scandal." He points out, clicking on a random article.

This one reads about some wild conspiracy theory based upon Daehwi's entire social life. Another, on someone releasing their nudes and having someone else entirely claiming them to be Daehwi's. (That’s a seriously fucked up thing to do though).

"Uugghh, why me?" Daehwi mumbles, letting his head drop onto the kitchen table. Minkhyuk takes a seat next to him, grabbing the device from Daehwi's bitter grasp. 

"However how big of a problem this is. We sorta want some answers. Like why the hell you passed out the moment we got home?" 

"OK, yikes maybe we should slow down, I mean I did just wake up and Jooheon did take a dive into my thighs so-"

"It was an accident!-"

"Still, I can only give you so much information?" Daehwi's sort of struggling right now, in a mix between spilling everything or just letting the kitchen table consume him whole. 

"You know what? I'll just tell you some stuff. You know how trainees have to all smell like the same bland scent of complete nothingness? Well here comes my problem, I have to bulk up on pills just to make through this show. I'm eating them just like I would consume candy." Daehwi spouts, he's like a river, once that flow starts it won't stop for some time. 

"Duckling, it's alright. We understand. Especially about those disgusting medications they force you to take, it's inhumane to shove you down to such a low level so you can have a single chance at your dreams." Hyungwon preaches, hugging Daehwi's crouching form. 

"Yeah, I mean it could've just been a really shitty reaction to the medication?" 

"How about the fact that if he's been on those gross things, being surrounded by a bunch of healthy, deliciously smelling people is messing him up?

"Please, never use that last sentence ever again. Ever."

"Duley noted."

Just as everyone were getting into a comfortable atmosphere, mostly enjoying each other's presence, and smothering the life out of Daehwi with cuddles, a knock broke throughout the room. 

Not just a regular "Knock Knock" type but that sort of banging you'd get from a very upset neighbor whose here to complain about your trashcan accidentally blowing onto their lawn.

"One of us should go get that."

Hyunwoo volunteers, removing himself from a very "Hyunwoo-Shaped" dent made on to their couch. Making his way to the door, he lets out a grumble of annoyance, Hyunwoo was enjoying the unintentional nap time they got. 

Without even sparing a glance at the peephole, Hyunwoo throws the door open, and what happens next will shock you.

None other than Bangtan Boy's Kim Namjoon was standing at the door, luggage in hand, surrounded by six other curious abled bodies. Each with either a duffle bag or additional luggage on standby.

Don’t tell him. BoA you slick- no wonder this house has so many rooms.

"Oh! Hyung what are you doing here?" Namjoon says, letting out a little "Oh!" In surprise. 

"I should be asking you the same thing." Hyunwoo huffs, opening his arms for a hug, which is impossible to turn down.

"We're here for the mentor program, which is what im assuming why you guys are here for as well."

"Whoa who's that?" Jimin pokes his head into the doorway, pointing to Daehwi's relaxed form.

"He's so cute? Look at those cheeks!"

"He's like a little chick."

"Let's keep him!"

 

At those responses, Jooheon shoots a couple glares at the seven intruders, and pulls Daehwi into his chest, smothering him at this rate.

"Over my dead body!" He shouts. Picking up the TV remote near him and flings it at the group. Somehow with this poor aim, he's managed to hit someone flat on the face. 

Daehwi just gained an additional seven problems for the price of one, what a bargain. Maybe if makes another purchase he'll gain some of his sanity back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> "Hey man, I'm pretty sure that we need to go to war."
> 
> "We are not going to battle, dumbass!"
> 
> "I'm just suggesting!"
> 
> \---
> 
> Dongho and Samuel are pretty sure that at this point, their best chance would be to fight to the death. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Daehwi's positive that he'll end up dying before he actually gets to debut.


End file.
